peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 1968
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-05-08 ; Comments *Around 25 minutes of a Night Ride, featuring session material from Shirley & Dolly Collins, poems read live in the studio by Brian Patten, a couple of BBC "Archive Things", and Peel chatting with his guests. The only commercially available track is from an obscure import album by Phil Yost, on Takoma Records, the label run by Peel favourite John Faheyhttp://www.johnfahey.com/. *There is a brief snippet of Professor J.R.R. Tolkien reading from his work. JP remarks that he would like to have Tolkien, then a cult figure among the hippies, as a regular guest on the programme. *Perhaps because the Liverpool poet Brian Patten is in the studio, JP explains how his own accent has developed, through public school, National Service and his years in the USA. *The John Renbourn track listed below doesn't appear on the above-mentioned recording. Sessions *Shirley & Dolly Collins, #1. Recorded 1968-05-07. No known commercial release. 'Over The Hills And Far Away' missing from this recording. 'God Dog' introduced by JP as such but listed erroneously in The Peel Sessions as 'Good Dog'. Tracklisting *'Zipfile 1' begins *Shirley & Dolly Collins: Whitsun Dance (Peel Session) start missed on File 1 @''' *Brian Patten: A Small Dragon (poem) *Massed Bamboo Stampers (music from BBC Archives) *Shirley & Dolly Collins: Lovely Joan (Peel Session) *Brian Patten: The Dream Exchange (poem) *Unknown: South Indian music played on the Gotuwadiam (a Peel favourite from the BBC Archives) *J.R.R. Tolkien: A Elbereth Gilthoniel (poem - a very short recording) *Shirley & Dolly Collins: God Dog (Peel Session) '''@ This song was written by Robin Williamson of the Incredible String Band and appeared on Shirley and Dolly Collins' 1969 LP Anthems in Eden. An ISB version, with Willamson's vocal accompanied by Dolly Collins' pipe organ, was recorded in 1968 but only released in 1999 on the CD Chelsea Sessions. *John Renbourn: Sweet Potato (LP: Sir John A lot Of Merrie Englandes Musyk Thyng & Ye Grene Knyghte) Transatlantic Records ‎– TRA 167 *Brian Patten: The Projectionist's Dream (poem) This was originally called The Projectionist's Nightmare, but the title was changed because Patten didn't want to give listeners nightmares at this late hour. *Shirley & Dolly Collins: A Blacksmith Courted Me (Peel Session) *Phil Yost: Wave Your Moonlight Hat For The Snowfall Train (LP: Bent City) Takoma C 1016 (US release) *'Zipfile 1' ends *Shirley & Dolly Collins: Over The Hills And Far Away (Peel Session) @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 File *1) night ride 1968-05-08.zip *2) Shirley & Dolly Collins - Peel session - Night Ride 8.5.68 ;Length *1) Separated into 11 tracks. 28:10, though running slow *2) 8:40 (to 0:30, from 6:16 unique) ;Other *1) The recording in circulation runs a little slower than the natural speed, exaggerating the mournful quality of Shirley Collins' voice and making Brian Patten sound as if he is slurring his words. *2) From a reel to reel tape given to and digitised by Colin Harper ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Night Ride Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Harper Reels